ShiftCommaThree
by x.alice.massacre.x
Summary: Alice has been acting different lately and it’s all because of a new online relationship. Bella doesn’t exactly thing its safe. But Jasper – her project partner who she never cared much for – is the only one who really understands. A/H
1. Chapter 1

**This is my favorite story that I've ever written. Want to know how long it took me to right it? Not even two days. Yeah. It's dedicated to everyone who I let down by not finishing my other story and for everyone who gave me ideas for that other story. I'm so very, very sorry to all of you. I hope you like this one. R&R. – Alice xoxo**

Chapter one:

Three more minutes until the bell rang. Three more minutes until I could get home and talk to him. My Internet boy, Jay. I feel like I can't get enough of him. If I had it my way, I would talk to him all day and all night. Without having to get up to eat or sleep or go to the bathroom.

"Alice!" My teacher said and made me flinch. I was afraid she'd caught me not paying attention, "you're paired with Jasper." I then realized she was talking about our history projects.

I sighed and turned around to look at the blonde boy who sits behind me. He smiled. I don't exactly have anything against him. I just don't know him very well.

"Hey Alice," he said. I love his voice. His southern accent. I smiled back around just as the bell rang. I picked up my bag and ran out of the classroom and all the way to my Porsche (which I got for my 16th birthday 3 months ago) and drove home.

"Alice," My mom called when I got into the house, "Do you have homework?"

"No," I whispered as I ran up the stairs to my room. _Yes_, I thought. I didn't want to tell her that I had homework or else she would make me do it before I got on the computer. My parents weren't exactly aware of my fling with a guy over the Internet. Neither were my brothers, Edward and Emmett. In fact, no one knew about it. Not even my best friend, Bella – who is also my brother, Edward's girlfriend – who I tell everything to. I would confess murder to her.

I sat down at my desk where my pink laptop sat. I it got for going into high school. My brothers have one too – the perks of being a doctor's kid – but theirs aren't pink.

I signed on to AIM as soon as my computer was on and of course, he sent me a message

**Jwh1221**: Heyy pixie. I've been waiting for you.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: awww. You're so sweet. So what's up? How was school?

**Jwh1221**:fine. I'm starting a new project in one of my classes. And you?

**Shopaholicpixxii**: same with me. I need to get with my partner sometime so we can talk about what were gonna do it on –sighs-

**Jwh1221**:why sighing, sweetie?

**Shopaholicpixxii**: I don't exactly like my partner very much.

**Jwh1221**:why not?

**Shopaholicpixxii**: Idk. I don't really know him that much. And he's really quiet.

**Jwh1221**:you shouldn't judge him. Maybe he's really nice and you're not giving him a chance. Try talking to him. Maybe you should call him and make plans to work on the project or something – I mean if you haven't already.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: Ok. That's a good idea. Thanks. I think I'll call him now. Brb.

**Jwh1221**:ok.

I got up from the computer and grabbed my phone and dialed the number I already knew. Jasper's twin sister, Rosalie – also one of my best friends – was Emmett's girlfriend. What was with my best friends dating my brothers?

Anyway, the phone rang twice before Rosalie answered. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey, Rose. Is Jasper there? He's my partner for this new history project. And I need to talk to – "

She cut me off, "Yeah, he's here. Hang on."

There was silence for a few minutes while she went to go get her brother. Then I heard his voice. "Hey, Alice."

"Hi. We need to talk about what we are going to do for our project."

"Huh? Wow, weird…" He didn't really sound like he was talking to me when he said that. More like he was thinking out loud.

"What's so weird? It has to be done," I said, confused.

"No, nothing. I don't know what to do. Civil War?"

"Uhmm, ok, sure. Do you want to come to my house after school tomorrow? Or we can go to the library…"

"Ok, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 3:30?"

"That sounds fine. See you then," I said before hanging up. I couldn't wait to get back on the computer to talk to Jay. I noticed that a minute or so after I said 'brb,' he did too.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: I'm back! Did you miss me?

**Jwh1221**: Of course I did, silly. I miss you every minute I'm not talking to you.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: awww. Your gonna make me cry out of happiness. –blushes-

**Jwh1221**:Don't cry, sweetie. Anyway, the weirdest thing happened when you were gone.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: what?

**Jwh1221**:Well, you went to go call your partner, right? Well, Just a few minutes after you said brb, my partner called me asking the same thing I told you to ask yours. If I didn't know, I would say you were my partner.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: that is weird. I doubt you know me irl, though. I live in a small boring town.

**Jwh1221**: Yeah, same. Where I live isn't so special either.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: tell me about it! And yes I did talk to my partner. We are gonna work tomorrow after school. Anyway, I g2g, I have to go get my homework done. I told my mom I didn't have any but I really do. Bye. Xoxo

**Jwh1221**: bye, sweetie, ttyl.

I signed off AIM and got started on my homework, even though the whole time My thoughts were on Jay…

More reviews = happy Alice

**Happy Alice = sooner updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's chapter 2. And something I forgot to say in the last A/N – I tried not to make it too obvious at who Alice's boyfriend is, but it probably is obvious. So I bet you all know who it is. If not, then you will find out soon. And also, in my profile is the link for the story Loving You, Loosing You, Finding You. I co-wrote that story and I told my friend not to post all of it at once, but she did anyway. So read it, its really, really good. I cried. It's pretty sad but it's awesome. –Alice xoxo

Chapter two

My fingers drummed on my desk as I waited for Jay to get on the next day after school. I really wanted to talk to him before I had to go work with Jasper. It wasn't like him to not be on. Usually he always was when I got home.

I looked at the clock at the bottom of the computer screen. The numbers read 3:25. I had five minutes before Jasper came. Would it be a little obsessive if I started to cry? I decided it was and saved my tears.

Even though I tried to prevent it, a small tear escaped my eye at 3:30 when I heard the knock on my front door and my mom calling up the stairs for me. I signed off AIM and went down the stairs to meet Jasper.

He was waiting for me, as expected. "Hey, Alice," He said. I kept my head down as I walked out the door with him right behind me so he wouldn't see the wetness in my eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing! Just forget about it," my voice broke a little. Of course! Jasper stopped me and spun me around. He saw the tears in my eyes.

"This is completely ridiculous! Why are you crying?" He demeaned in frustration.

"Nothing!" I lied again, "Don't worry about it." I pulled away from him and walked towards my car. I got in on the drivers seat and he got in on the other side.

"Will you please just tell me why you're crying?" He wasn't going to let this go, was he? "I promise I wont judge you."

I sighed in annoyance. I didn't want Jasper to know about this relationship before I told anyone else. Especially Bella. I would tell her first. "I just… I don't want to talk about it – right now."

"Alright," he sighed, "just don't cry anymore, ok?"

I nodded and wiped the lingering tears off my face.

---

Jasper acted nervous and rushed the whole time we were at the library. But we did get a lot of work done. For the project we have to write an 8 page essay on the topic of our choice – and we chose the Civil War. We got three pages done in that afternoon alone.

I dropped Jasper off at his house on my way home.

"Do you want to work again tomorrow? We could meet at the library after school," he asked.

I moaned in annoyance. "No. That was a lot of work. Lets take the day off tomorrow. I could use a break."

"Alright. See you tomorrow at school," He said before getting out. He seemed more euphoric now that he was at home. Was he really that excided to get away from me? I watched as he walked really quickly towards his house. I hadn't even pulled away and I saw the light in his room turn on.

---

Of course, before I could get on the computer, I had to have dinner with my family. I rushed through it as fast as I could and finally – half an hour later – I was able to go upstairs. When I got up from the table, my dad stopped me.

"Where are you going so fast?" He asked.

"To get on the computer…" I answered, annoyed.

"Alice," My mom said in a way that I didn't exactly like, "Your on that thing way too much."

"IT'S MY COMPUTER! I CAN BE ON IT ALL I WANT!" I screamed before I ran up the stairs. I knew I was going to get in trouble for talking to my parents that way. But I didn't really care at that point.

I signed on to AIM. Jay was on.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: Jay! Where were you this afternoon? I was waiting for you.

**Jwh1221**: Sorry, pixie. You said you were meeting your partner after school so I thought you meant _right_ after school. I didn't get on before I went to work with mine. I'm really sorry. I didn't think you would be on.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: Its ok. I missed you today.

**Jwh1221**: me too. You were the only thing I really thought of while I was working on my project.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: awww I only thought of you too. Bet you didn't get much work done, did you?

**Jwh1221**: actually, we did. We got almost half the project done. Even though my partner was… well I think her mind was somewhere else. Something was bothering her. She even cried. I've known her just about my whole life and it was the first time I saw her cry.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: Awww. I hope she's ok.

**Jwh1221**: she wouldn't tell me why.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: I cried to my partner today too. Lol.

**Jwh1221**:What? Don't cry, babe.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: I'm not crying now.

**Jwh1221**:Why did you cry?

**Shopaholicpixxii**: You'll think it's weird.

**Jwh1221**:try me.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: Ok. I cried because you weren't on. I really missed you.

**Jwh1221**: it's ok, baby. I'm here now.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: yes – and I've never been happier.

Just then, my mom came into my room. She didn't look too happy and I knew she wanted to talk about what I did so I typed 'brb' to Jay.

"Alice," my mom started as she came over to sit on my bed, "I'm not very happy with the way you talked to me and how much time your spending on that computer."

I looked down sadly. "Sorry," I whispered, "I didn't mean what I said. I'll try to not be on it so much."

"Your grades are slipping, Mary Alice. I don't want you on past 9:00 any more on school nights. And you can only be on for two hours a day from now on."

"Ok," I said, trying not to let the sadness show. My mom got up and left me alone again. I tried not to cry. I couldn't go only two hours a day talking to Jay. My life revolves around him now.

**Reviews = Happy Alice**

**Happy Alice = sooner reviews**

**Sooner reviews = happy readers.**

**You all want to be happy, don't you?**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three! I hope you all like it! Don't forget to read the story, Loving You, Loosing You. And It's sequel, I Loved You, I Lost You, Now I found you. The link for the first one is on my profile! Please read it, it took a long time for me and my friend to write it! R&R – Alice xoxo

Chapter 3:

"Alice!" I heard my best friend Bella say the next day at lunch. Her voice seemed so far away – like she was talking to me from the opposite side of the room – even though she was sitting right next to me.

I looked up at her, not really caring what she had to say. The only thing I've been thinking about is Jay. It seems like I've been thinking about him more now that my mom said I cant be on the computer for more then 2 hours a day. I should be thinking about him less, but it's been exactly the opposite.

"What's the matter, Alice?" Bella asked. "You look so… I don't know. Worried. Or like your going to cry."

Did I really look like I was gonna cry? I needed to talk to Bella. Now. "Come into the bathroom with me," I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the lunch room.

Luckily for us, the bathroom was empty. I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. I looked awful. I knew I did.

"What's the matter, Alice? You're not yourself anymore. Something's up," Bella said, rubbing my back.

I looked down, not exactly sure how to tell her. So I started to cry. "I have a boyfriend," I finally whispered through my tears.

"And so why are you crying? And why haven't I meet him?"

I shook my head. "That's the thing, Bella, I haven't met him either," I said before I covered my face with my with my hands even though I wasn't crying anymore.

"What!" She exclaimed "Don't tell me your having those weird premonitions again!"

"No, no! Its nothing like that!" I knew what she meant. A year or so ago, I was having dreams that there was going to be a shooting at the mall in Seattle. The dreams got more and more vivid. And then, one day, it happened when me and Rosalie where shopping. It happened the way it did in my dream. Luckily, both of us where ok. Traumatized for a month or so, but fine other than that.

"Then what are you talking about?" Bella asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at her.

"Ok, but your gonna be really mad at me," I sighed. "I met him on a message board two months ago. We started talking a lot and then we just decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend a few weeks after."

Bella didn't say anything for a few minutes. I thought she was gonna leave. "Do you have any idea how unsafe that is? He could be some 40 year old creeper slash perv!"

"No he's not! And I'm not even giving away important information! I haven't even told him my real name. He calls me pixie. And he doesn't know much about me."

Bella looked pissed after that. She shook her head and said, "I'm not happy with you," before leaving.

I stood, shocked, in the bathroom. Bella – my best friend – was the only person who I thought would understand. I think Jay's the only one who gets me anymore.

-

I decided that If I could only talk to Jay for a few hours, then I'd use my time wisely. So that's why, at the end of history class, I talked to Jasper about going to the library to work on our project.

"Uhhh, yeah," He said after thinking about it for a minute. "Schoolwork comes first."

"Ok, lets go," I said.

It was quiet as we got into my car and on the ride to the library. Jasper seemed nervous the whole time.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing really. Lets not be too long here, ok?" I nodded. He looked at me and cocked his head to the side. "What about you? Why did you leave lunch early? And why were your eyes wet when you came back?"

I didn't say anything. Bella was mad at me when I told her and she hadn't spoken to me since then. I didn't want to tell Jasper right away.

"Is it the same reason you cried yesterday?" He asked. We were in the library now.

I nodded. "Kinda. It has to do with the same thing. But not exactly the same reason."

"You can trust me, Alice. You know that right?" He said, putting his hand on my back. For a second I thought he was flirting a little. I wanted to tell him that it was useless because I had a boyfriend, but I didn't. I just nodded and sighed.

"Ok, the thing is – don't freak out – I met this guy over the internet. And I really like him. I told Bella and she got mad at me. She told me that it wasn't safe. But I'm being safe! I haven't told him my real name or anything. But she thinks he's a creeper or something." I covered my face with my hands in case I started to cry.

"There's nothing wrong with an online relationship, Alice. Just be careful. Don't give out too much information about yourself. You're my friend, Alice. I don't want anything to happen to you." He rubbed my back for a minute while I calmed down. I'm so glad that he understood. I turned around and he saw the slight wetness under my eyes. "There's no reason to cry. Don't be sad."

"I'm not sad. Just relieved. I'm glad to have someone be ok with it," I dragged the back of my hand across my eyes. "Ok lets get to work!" I said, back to my normal, perky self.

Reviews=Happy Alice

**Happy Alice=Sooner Updates**

**Sonner Updates=Happy Everyone**


	4. Chapter 4

I bet ya'll went crazy waiting for an update. Well, here it is. I don't know why it took so long to update it. I mean, I have the whole story written. I could update it all at once…Anyway, one more chapter after this, and then the epilogue! R&R – Alice xoxo

Chapter 4

Jasper and I got three more pages done that night – even though he acted like he had better things to the whole time, rushed. Rushed, but happy… We were so close to being done, that we decided to work again tomorrow, so we could finish.

Anyway, I couldn't wait much longer, so as soon as I got home from school, I signed on to AIM. Lucky for me, Jay was on.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: Hey! Sorry I wasn't here this afternoon. Like I said last night, I can only be on for two hours a day so I decided to use my time wisely, so I decided to work on my project. Sorry if I kept you waiting.

**Jwh1221**:It's ok, pixie. I was gonna say the same thing to you. My partner caught me as soon as class was over and we went to go work. I was afraid you'd worry about me again.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: Oh yeah! Your partner – how was she today? Did you find out what was wrong with her?

**Jwh1221**: Yeah, she cried today at school and then when we worked on our project she told me what was up. It's all good now.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: That's good. What was wrong with her? Nothing too serious, right?

**Jwh1221**: No offence but I don't think she'd really appreciate me giving out her personal information to someone she doesn't know. But no, it wasn't too bad. Nothing life threatening.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: Its ok, I wouldn't want people telling my personal stuff either.

**Jwh1221**: Sucks we cant talk as much anymore.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: I know! My friend was… Uhmm… concerned about me today. She said I've been acting different. It's because all I think about is you.

**Jwh1221**:You shouldn't let me be your only life, pixie. I really like you and I think about you all the time too. But my grades are starting to suck. I bet yours are too. I'm not saying you should forget about me or anything. Just you talk about having a lot of friends and stuff, but I don't have a lot. I mean there's my project partner. But other than the project I only know her because she's friends with my sister.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: I don't want to think about anyone but you! You're the only one who gets me anymore.

**Jwh1221**: Don't talk like that, sweetie. You have lots of friends, don't you?

**Shopaholicpixxii**: not as much. If been drifting away from my friends since I've been talking to you.

**Jwh1221**: See what I mean, pixie? I don't want you to lose your friends over me. How about we take a break for a while?

**Shopaholicpixxii**: no! I don't think I can go any length of time without talking to you. Or is it me? Do you want to not talk to me anymore?

**Jwh1221**: NO! I wish I could talk to you all the time. But school and family and sleep and need for the bathroom always get in the way. And now you can't be on as long anymore.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: I know. I love talking to you. Life sucks. I wish we were vampires so we wouldn't have to sleep or go to the bathroom.

**Jwh1221**: Haha. Your so funny, pixie. And yeah, I wish the same thing.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: -sigh- how about tonight after my parents go to bed, I'll get on so we can stay up and talk?

**Jwh1221**: but there's school tomorrow. And lack of sleep kills me. I wont be able to work on my project. And were so close to being done.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: well… if you don't want me…

**Jwh1221**: don't be silly, sweetie. I want all of you, forever; you and me. I'd be happy to stay up and talk to you.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: Yay! And btw, I love the notebook. One of my favorite movies.

-

Later that night, I laid in bed waiting for my parents to go to bed. It seemed like forever but I finally heard their footsteps on the floorboards. I still had to wait for them to go to sleep. After twenty or so more minutes, I finally decided it was safe enough for me to get on. I quietly got my laptop from my desk and got back in bed.

The light coming of my computer made shadows on the walls of my room. I felt so bad. I've never disobeyed my parents before. What has Jay done to me?

He was waiting for me when I got on.

**Jwh1221**: Heyy my sweetie!

**Shopaholicpixxii**: Did I keep you waiting for long?

**Jwh1221**:not too long. But I figured you had to wait for your parents to go to sleep.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: yeah I did. I didn't think they'd ever go to bed. Wow.

**Jwh1221**: pixie, can I tell you something? Don't get mad at me, ok?

**Shopaholicpixxii**: you can tell me anything!

**Jwh1221**: I'm starting to fall in love with you, pixie. I'm serious. I was sad and shy before we started talking. But now my sister and her friends are starting to notice a difference in me. They say I'm happier.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: that's fine, because guess what?

**Jwh1221**:what?

**Shopaholicpixxii**: I'm starting to fall in love with you too.

**Jwh1221**: Oh my god, pixie. If I could, I'd kiss you right now.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: If I could I would kiss you back.

**Jwh1221**: pixie, do you ever think about meeting me sometime?

**Shopaholicpixxii**: too soon. But yes. When we get older.

**Jwh1221**: I don't think I can wait that long.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: I do want to meet you but come on, you don't even know my real name.

**Jwh1221**: are you ever going to tell me?

**Shopaholicpixxii**: sometime. But when I told my best friend about me talking to you, she got freaked out. She thought you could've been a perv or something.

**Jwh1221**: I'm not. Don't you trust me?

**Shopaholicpixxii**: yes I do, but not yet, ok? Let's wait until we've talked a little longer, ok?

**Jwh1221**: alright. Whenever you're comfortable.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: I'm sorry but I'm really tired. Can I go to sleep now?

**Jwh1221**: you don't need to ask permission, Pixie. Yes you can go to sleep. I'm getting tired too. Tomorrows gonna be tough. I'll probably be sleeping though my classes.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: ok. Goodnight. Talk to you tomorrow I love you.

**Jwh1221**: I love you too. I wish I could kiss you goodnight.

**Shopaholicpixxii**: the feeling is mutual. Goodnight, I love you.

**Jwh1221**: I love you, too.

I pressed the power button on my computer, too tired to shut it down properly. I was also too tired to put my computer back on the desk, so I set it on the floor and was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.


	5. AN

Hey just a quick A/N. I have a poll on my computer, and I would really apriciate it of ya'll would vote on it. Thank you. Alice xoxo


	6. Chapter 5

Oh My Gosh, Oh My Gosh! This is the last chapter – besides the epilogue – and it's also my favorite chapter that I've ever written. Ever. I've probably read through it a million times! Wow. Well, when this one's over immona post another one that I have written while I work on the one that I'm writing. And don't forget to check out the story, Loving You Loosing You and it's sequel, I Loved You, I Lost You, Now I Found You. The link for the first one is on my profile. Please read them, we only got one review for each and one of them was from me so I don't think that counts! Anyway, I'll shut up now and you guys can read. I hope you like it. R&R! Alice xoxo. PS, Immona got see Bandslam later so I can see the New Moon Trailer! Woo! Yay Alice!! Ok, Ok, I'll shut up!

Chapter 5:

I looked down the next day at lunch when Bella sat down next to me. Was she still mad at me? I decided not to pay much attention to her, so I looked over at Jasper, who was just barely awake. He fell asleep in math class and got a detention.

"Sleepless night, Jasper?" I asked him. He nodded tiredly. He wasn't much fun to talk to now, if he was going to sleep.

"Alice?" I head Bella's voice. I turned to look at her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday. It wasn't my business to judge."

"It's ok. And I'm being safe. Like I said, I haven't given him any information about me that would give me away," I said, smiling at her.

"Ok, anyway. What's your screen name?" She asked, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. "I downloaded AIM last night."

"Shopaholicpixxii. P-I-X-X-I-I." I said as she wrote it down.

Jasper looked at me then. He looked wide awake now. "_What_ did you say?" His voice sound like a mix of confusion, frustration, shock, and relief. He was breathing really hard now.

Afraid of what he would say, I whispered, "I-I just gave her my screen name. Shopaholicpixxii."

He breathed a sigh of – relief? – Anger? – annoyance? – and pulled me up off the seat and dragged me to an empty classroom. I was breathing hard. My heart beat fast. Why was he so mad at my screen name?

"Alright," He breathed, "spell out your whole screen name one more time. Slowly."

"S-H-O-P-A-H-O-L-I-C-P-I-X-X-I-I" I said as slow as I could.

Jasper made a noise that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a laugh as he ran his fingers though his hair. "Wanna know mine?"

"Uhmm, I guess?"

"Jwh1221," he said smiling. He looked at me as if he never saw me before in his whole life.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't thing. I couldn't even _breathe_. I just shook my head and tried to keep myself from screaming. Everything made since now. His project partner who was crying to him – that was me, crying _about_ him. He understood me because the same thing was going on with him. He was so tired today because he stayed up late last night talking to me.

Was it even possible? No, I didn't think it was.

"H-how…wait…who told you about that screen name?" I asked. My voice was really high.

"What do you mean? Are you mad at me?"

"Yes I'm mad at you. Somehow, you got that screen name off my buddy list, and came here pretending to be Jay, who is my boyfriend that I really like. Love, actually."

Jasper smiled. "Alice. Doesn't it all make sense? Jwh are my initials. And 12/21 is my birthday. Why would I lie to you about something like that?" I didn't say anything. Why is Jasper doing this to me? "You don't believe me, do you?" I shook my head and he ran his hand through his hair again. "What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Why are you so tired today?" I asked.

"Because I was staying up late last night. Talking to my girlfriend who I am in love with." He smiled at me as he spoke. I looked at him and really noticed him. His blonde hair and blue eyes. They were things that he always had but I never really noticed. Now, he looked about 25 times more beautiful.

"Its really you, isn't it?" He nodded and pulled me into his arms. I let him hold me for a few minutes. When I pulled away to ask him something, he saw the tears in my eyes.

"What's the matter, Alice? Don't cry. I'm here," he said, brushing them away.

"We have a lot of things we need to talk about," I said. He smiled

"There's still 45 minutes left in the period. What do you want to know?"

"Uhmm. Are you…I mean… are we… boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He thought about that for a few minutes. No, Alice and Jasper weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. Jay and Pixie were. But I was Pixie and he was Jay.

"Technically, yes but…No," He said, kind of confused. "Do you want to break up?"

"No, I really like you, I think," I whispered. "This is so weird."

"I know. So yesterday, when you cried to me. It was because of me, wasn't it?" I nodded and he pulled me closer and kissed my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine now. Just one more thing?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really love me?"

The only sound I could here was his breathing. It was something he really had to think about. Like the boyfriend and girlfriend thing. Jay said he loved Pixie. Jasper didn't say he loved Alice.

"I told you I did, didn't I?" He asked, taking my hands. I nodded. "God, Alice. You're so beautiful. Do you know how long I've been waiting to kiss you?"

"I know how long _I've_ been waiting to kiss _you_," I said, and he took my face in his hands.

"This one," he said before he kissed me lightly, "is for when you agreed to be my girlfriend. This one," He kissed me harder and longer, "Is for every time I wanted to kiss you goodnight. And this one," he kissed me passionately, more lovingly then I've ever been kissed before. Not then I've ever been kissed before today, "is for when you told me you love me."

I breathed hard. I wanted to yell at him for kissing me, I have a boyfriend. But he was my boyfriend. Technically.

"Your mad?" Jasper asked. I wasn't exactly sure if it was a question or statement.

"I don't know. I want to tell you to never kiss me again, because I have a boyfriend. But that wouldn't make much since, would it?"

"No. Not really. If you were expecting me to be someone else, we can break up."

"No! I told you last night that I loved you and I mean it," I said.

"Good cuz I meant it too." He pulled me into his arms again and sighed, "now a lot of my questions are answered."

"Like what?" I asked as he started to rub my arms.

"Your name. I wondered for a long time. And I knew the whole time." He shook his head in shock. "And your partner for the history project. You told me you don't like him very much?"

"Don't worry. I really like him. Love, actually." Jasper smiled and kissed me.

Just then, I heard Bella's voice in the doorway. "Alice!" She exclaimed. Jasper and I pulled away from our kiss and looked at her. "I didn't know you came in here to suck face with Jasper. And what about that boyfriend you said you had?" She whispered the word boyfriend.

I laughed and said, "Wow, Bella. We have a lot to tell you."


	7. Epilogue

**Alrighty, this is the Epilogue. I hope you like it. Don't forget to read the story Loving You, Loosing You. The link for that is on my profile. Please read it, we only have 2 reviews. Thanks! R&R –Alice xoxo**

Epilogue:

Bella couldn't stop saying 'wow' while Jasper and I told her our story. "I know," I said to her, "we can't really believe it either." Jasper rubbed my hand – which was twined with his – as I spoke.

She looked at me and said, "Sorry I thought your boyfriend was a perv slash creeper. And Jasper," she looked at him, "sorry I thought you were a perv slash creeper."

Jasper laughed a little, "Don't worry about it. I get it all the time." I could here the intended sarcasm in his voice.

The bell rang then, and it was time for history class. After history, it was time to go home. Time for all of us to go home except for Jasper. (And all the other people who had detention.) I offered to wait for him so I could give him a ride home.

"No, you don't have to," he answered. "I'll find a way home."

I turned around to head towards the door, but when Jasper was still in earshot I said, "now I have no idea what I'm going to do when I get home. Usually I rush to get on the computer to talk to my boyfriend. But he's got detention." I looked back at him and smiled.

"I hope my girlfriend isn't mad at me for having a detention. She'll be waiting at home for me to get on."

I laughed a little. "You better hurry up and get home. She'll be pissed," I said sarcastically.

"I don't want her to be. I want her to be a good girl and do her homework. I'll be on later."

"Ok. Will you give her a kiss goodbye for me?"

"She doesn't have to ask," he said coming over to me and kissing me softly. "I love my girlfriend."

I smiled. It was funny talking to him like this. "I love my boyfriend, too. And, he better get to detention before he gets in trouble."

"Ok, I'm going. When do you want to go to the library to finish our project?"

"I don't know," I said turning to head towards the door, "call me or message me later. I guess you can do that now. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

I headed out the door and to my car, where I drove home.

When I got to my house, I sat down at the table in my kitchen. My mom and my brothers where there. They all looked at me as if I was an intruder.

"Alice, aren't you going to get on the computer?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, about that," I started, "I'm not going to be on as much anymore." Everyone looked at me as if I was going to continue. "I have a lot I need to explain…"


End file.
